A boozed house guest
by Loites
Summary: Kurt and Finn are home alone over the weekend when they get a visit from a tipsy Blaine Andersson...


The smell of burned popcorn was floating around in the air at the Hummel residents. Kurt sighs when he walks into the kitchen where Finn takes out the popcorn with a confused and disgusted look. "Why? Why do I ALWAYS burn the popcorn?" Finn throws away the snack and swears to the microwave. Kurt laughs "It's probably because you always put it on to much time and NEVER watch it" Kurt take a new popcorn package out of the pantry and put in the microwave "… And also because you got the worst cooking skills ever" Finn punch playfully on Kurt's shoulder "shut up"

The brother's laughter got interrupt by a knock on the front door. Since they were the only ones home for the weekend Finn had invited some friends over.

Kurt almost fainted when the boys answered the door because there was not one of Finns friends at door. No. Right there in front of him stood **Blaine ****freaking**** Anderson**. Kurt has been madly in love with Blaine ever since he saw him preform Teenage dream at the Dalton academy. "Hiiiiiii!" Blaine says with a big smile on his face, He was clearly drunk. Kurt almost chokes on his tongue and panics because he doesn't know what to say. But luckily Finn was there. "Hey there Blaine, uhm how much have you been drinking tonight?" Blaine looks at Finn "Dude has you grown taller?" Blaine looks at Finn as if he was as tall as a skyscraper and stumble into Kurts arms and Kurt finally get the ability to speak again. "I would guess a lot" he says and looks at Finn who nods yes back. "What? " Blaine looks at Kurt with a dozed look as Kurt answerers "nothing, let's get you inside"

Kurt takes Blaine to his bedroom, he is Kurts friend after all. He puts Blaine on the bed and goes to his film selection hoping that a movie will entertain Blaine enough for him to not do anything stupid. Blaine crawls on the floor to the selection as well, he is now right behind Kurt, he can feel Blaines breath at the back of his neck, _oh god oh god oh god, _Kurt get shills all over his body, _Blaine is literally right behind him!_ Blaine put's his head on Kurts shoulder "watcha doing?"the heat from Blaines head spreads all over Kurts body and suddenly he feels really weak "uhm…I …I'm just looking for a good movie to watch, any ideas?" Blaine sighs and pick on randomly, "that one" he says and waves it in front of Kurts face. "Beauty and the beast?" he answers. Blaine looks at the folder and thinks for a minute, "yeah, why not?" he tries to stand up but falls right into Kurts lap, he laughs, "OPSIII!" Kurt doesn't know what to say so he just helps Blaine to the bed. "Now stay there" Blaine answers with thumbs up and then he starts rolling around in the bed. "OH MY GOD!" he starts smelling the sheets, "THIS BED SMELLS LIKE KURT" Blaine looks like he just discovered something huge, Kurt chuckles, "well I would be surprise if it wasn't, I sleep in it every night". Blaine gets a goofy smile on his face, "You smell really good! Do you remember that one time when I accidently got one of your t-shirts with me home?" Blaine was talking really fast but somehow Kurt could understand what he said,"… so when I discovered it I was so happy because then it was like it was a part of you there and I slept with it all night because it smelled so good, It smelled like Kurt!" the last sentience he said with a big smile on his face.

But Kurt couldn't believe his ears, _did Blaine really sleep with his shirt because he loves his smell? Did he really miss him so much when they were apart? Could it be a chance that Blaine was in love with Kurt to?_ Even the thought of it made Kurt all warm and fussy inside. Blaine looks at Kurt with a questioning look and Kurt realized that he's been standing and smiling like a fool to himself and he gets embarrassed. Blaine starts smiling, "Kurt, are you blushing?" of course that made him blush EVEN more, "no or maybe it's really hot in here" _Good save Kurt!_ He thought to himself. But this made Blaine smile even more "oh, well why don't you just take something of then?" he said with flirty voice. Now Kurt definitely couldn't believe his ears! Kurt don't know what to do but Blaine just keep talking, "Kurt put on the movie and get your ass over here!" he says and makes a gesture t Kurt that he should sit next to him. Kurt walks atomically to the spot next to Blaine, when he sits down Blaine leans his head on Kurts shoulder and starts sniffing Kurts neck "OMG YOU SMELL SOOOO GOOD!" Kurt starts giggling "Blaine! It tickles!" Blaine starts laughing and sniffs even more to mess with Kurt. Kurt starts laughing loudly and Blaine finally stops, "Your laugh is adorable" Kurt got a bit surprised by this, _really isn't this the third compliment? Is Blaine flirting with him? _He doesn't know how to respond so he automatically wave away the compliment and press on play so the movie could start.

The movie has been going on for about 10 minutes and Kurt couldn't focus at all, during the movie Blaine had been giving Kurt so many sneaky glances that Kurt had lost count. "What are you thinking about?" Blaine said with a curious giggle. Kurt now realized that Blaine was so close to his face that he almost could taste his warm breathe. "U... Nothing just watching the movie" Kurt was so nervous that he couldn't even think. _This has to be a dream, I mean no way that Blaine would, I mean, or would he?_

Blaine giggled again "Liar! You have your thinking face on! Thinking face!" he pointed at Kurts face and giggled even more. Blaine was so childish when he was drunk. Kurt smiled and suddenly Blaine stopped. He glanced at Kurts lips and before Kurt had time to react Blaine leans in and kisses him. His warm lips brushed so soft against Kurts. Kurts whole body started to shiver and for a moment he thought that he was going to explode. His heart was almost bumping out of his chest like a silly cartoon figure. He could kiss Blaines soft lips forever, but the need to breathe separated them again. Blaine leaned back and smiled "oopsie" he giggled and leaned his head on Kurts shoulder, brushing his nose against his shirt all snuggly and he was clearly sniffing it to. Kurt was still stumbled by the kiss the two boys just shared a moment ago. He did not know if should shout out with joy be scared. All that he knew was that Blaine was leaning at his shoulder right now and all he wanted was to kiss him again and again. Blaine kissing him was the happiest moment in his entire life and he didn't want it to end so soon but he was too scared to do anything about it.

Blaine looked up at Kurt after once again sniffing his neck, which was rather arousing Kurt had to admit. "What is it?" Kurt realized that his confusion was all over his face. "you just kissed me" he replied, Blaine giggled "yeah I know Kurt, I was there" He smiled but Kurt was still confused, "why?" managed to ask. Blaine gave him a look that made Kurt feel a bit stupid as he replied. "well because I like you and I would kiss you again I you weren't so awkward about it". Kurt felt all the happiness in the world rushing threw his body. "You like me?" he said with a goofy smile. "well yeah" Blaine couldn't almost finish his sentence because just like that, they were kissing again, only this time it was Kurt who kissed Blaine. And Blaine was happy to respond.


End file.
